The Girl With Golden Eyes
by aurastar2327
Summary: "You would think a child as young as me would have a happy life, but how wrong you are"... A story spanning several game universes ! If you don't like OCs, well don't complain. My first story, so please don't flame. I'M BACK, BABY! Also, check my profile for a bit of a timey wimey, pony wony story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first story, so if you don't like it, please try and refrain from trolling/flaming.  
But flames will be used to heat my bed in winter! :D

(Mystery POV)

My parents hate me.  
I do not know why. Is it because I look different, maybe? Or because, they just don't want me?  
I took the hints. And I ran away, away from my terrible memories. But, they found me.

(Third person POV)

The child climbed out the window, dark hair flapping in the wind, and slid down the tree trunk, all silently. She sprinted across the lawn of the most evil thing she ever knew; her home.  
Quietly, she cut through the forest, to her friends' houses , and pulled out a pencil, notepad, and tape.  
Quickly scribbling something down and running to the only people who cared for her: her best friends.  
They would understand why she was leaving; maybe not today, or tomorrow, but in all due time…

(Megan's POV)

I saw something outside of my window, a dark, small shape. And then, two ovals, changing from yellow to red to blue. I felt a sense of dread, then recognition. Could it be her? I ran over to the window, slightly afraid and angry. I told her not to climb the tree, but no, she just wouldn't listen, even after I told  
her she'd break her neck. I yanked the window open, but… nothing there. "Allie! Get your butt off that tree!" Strange. Alex would always answer. I called again, but was rewarded by silence. Then an awful dark chuckle, incredibly familiar but strange at the same time. The window suddenly slammed shut, and my phone started ringing. I probably jumped two feet.

(Finn's POV)

"Megan! Megan! MEGANMEGANMEGAN!" I yelled into the phone. No doubt she would kill me later, but this was urgent. "What! Why would you even think of calling me at eleven o' freaking clock!" Yeah, I made her mad, but I don't give a poop. "I saw this dark shape outside this window, and this awful chuckle, and now there's this note on my window.!" My reply was silence. Then, "What does it say? Because if it says run, it's him." (1) I read the note to her. "WHAT!? WHY WOULD SHE RUN AWAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!" Megan screamed at me. Ouch. "I didn't know it was her!"  
"DON'T YOU DARE WHINE AT ME!" Okay, now she's just scaring me.  
"Megan! I just got hit with an idea brick! We can call our parents and search for her! Besides, how far can a 2-year old go?"

(Third person POV)

Far away, Nightmare continued to observe the child.

"She has potential, even though she is young."  
Customer Service was as excited as his master. "You plan to make her a demon beast, then?"  
"All in due time Customer Service, all in due time…But while we wait, let's give her a little present, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the story and OCs.  
Well, I certainly put a lot of suspense and stuff in… and the dreaded demon beast Cliffhanger!  
Nightmare: :D  
Metaphorically speaking.  
Nightmare: D:  
Anyways, read and review my readers! If you don't….  
Ice cream sandwiches to the reviewers! Aura out! *rides away on turbo ocelot*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: For Meta Night Star & coleypepwars!

Hi guys. Thanks so much, Meta and coley. Ice cream sandwiches for you! And you! And everybody who  
read but didn't review. That's ok. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

(Mystery POV)

Hello. My name is Alex. Alex Shin.  
Actually, my full name is Alexandra, but use it and you might disappear without a trace.  
I'm not going to tell you how I look, because you won't care or might hunt me down. But I'll tell you my story.  
My parents hate me and wish I was never born. Sometimes, I wish that too. They call me kitty freak and werewolf girl. Kaleidoscope eyes.  
My father beat me.

My mother curses my life.

No more. No more. It's going to stop right now.

(Third person)

Alex snuck back to her house, her mind wandering. Finn and Megan would probably be searching with their parents. She wouldn't be caught now, or everything would be wasted. And she would get the beating of a lifetime.  
No. The beating to end a lifetime.  
Raising herself up a tree, she clambered into her bedroom window. More of a storage room, full of crap that nobody used but kept anyway.  
Grabbing a large backpack, she evaluated the contents. Plenty of water, plastic Ziploc bags, lots of nonperishable food, some candy, five blankets, extra clothes, repair kit, and the most important.  
Money. A little zippered pouch, containing 1,006 dollars, gifts from her friends and their parents, plus money scrounged from odd places.

Climbing out the same window, she started toward the forest, but hesitated. Alex could see little circles of light, and human shapes.  
"Oh, my stupid mind, making my predictions true."  
Alex quickly came up with a plan: climb along the tops of trees, make sure not to be seen, and continue deeper into the forest. Picking up a rock, she lobbed it towards a bush, making it rustle as loud as possible.  
"Mom! Did you hear that? She's probably in that bush!"  
The shapes ran toward the bush, and Alex ran toward a bushy pine. She made sure to be as quiet as possible, aiming toward the top. Once she was high enough, she looked for a close tree.  
This would be a tricky leap. She crouched on the pine branch, and jumped toward the next tree, and next, all incredibly fast. Unfortunately, this made a fair bit of rustling ad other tree-related noises.  
"She's in the trees! Hurry, look up! If we miss her, we might never see her again!" Megan was hyperventilating, flapping her arms around like a lunatic. Alex felt like a heartless monster.  
"Don't worry…You will see me again…" The trees all rustled, and t hen the night fell silent.

-=[ )( ]=-

Alex ran through the trees. They were thickening and changing color the farther she went, to a brighter green. Her eyes narrowed; she could see a small town.  
She burst through the trees, hoping that the town had a doctor or at least a store. Instead, she got: acouple of small houses, a path, and a low-slung white building.  
Her ears drooped; this wasn't what she hoped for!  
("Dammit, this is some place in the boondocks!") These stupid voices, they wouldn't leave her alone. There were two of them, both sounding just like her, but one was dark, cruel, and full of malice, always telling her to do awful things. The other was sweet and kind, and often argued with the dark one.  
"Dakuu, shut up. I don't want to hear you." Alex growled.  
The voices told her their names some time ago. The nice one was Awai, the dark one was Dakuu.  
("Well, it's completely true, and you were thinking it too.") was the reply.  
Alex ignored this, and read the sign on path. It read: Pallet Town. She walked toward the building, curious. Opening the door, she saw an old man in a lab coat.  
"Hello, you must be here for your Pokemon!" he said upon seeing Alex.  
"Yes. I am." She didn't know what a 'Pokemon' was, but it probably couldn't hurt to take one.  
"Well, pick from any of the three Pokeballs on the table. I'm Prof. Oak, by the way." He gestured to the table, then pressed a button on each of the red and white balls.  
A red lizard with a flame on its tail, a blue turtle, and a green dinosaur..thing with a bulb on its back burst out in a flash of light.  
"Char! Squirt! Bulba!" they cried respectively.  
Alex scanned all of them, then picked up the turtle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- An Unexplained Absence-Mostly

Me: Hello, readers! Sorry for my absence. I was busy, and we're having some issues at home. My mom wants to put me in another swim team (WBY to MEY-aka GAY) so updates might not be consistent.  
Also, my favorite Minecraft server updated. Yay.  
No disclaimers for now, though.

-=[ )( ]=-

Alex looked at the blue turtle in her arms. "I've heard of these. They're Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur." She had heard excited trainers-to-be discussing and arguing this topic.  
"Err.." Dang, this was a bucking hard choice for me too. Don't sweat it, Alex.  
"(Yeah, I want the Charmander!)" piped up Dakuu.  
"(No, I think Bulbasaur would be a better choice!)" "(Oh yeah, Awai? Well, I can take that better choice and shove it up your-)"  
Ignoring both of them, Alex glanced downwards. "I'd like to have this Squirtle, Proffesor."  
"Wonderful choice! Now, what will you name it?" Prof. Oak questioned.  
After a bit of careful consideration, the idea brick hit her. "Riptide. Her name is Riptide, or Anaklusmos."  
"Wonderful! Now, I've been working on a project-" After a short explanation of the Pokedex, Oak gave Alex a bag, Pokedex, and a couple of Pokeballs.  
-=[ )( ]=-

"Riptide, use Tackle!" The Pidgey squawked, its health going down to the red zone.  
"Finally," Alex thought. In silent excitement, she tossed a Pokeball, hitting the tiny bird squarely on the head, and crossed her fingers. The ball shook a couple times… and stopped! The little button glowed red, and she danced over to it. "Yes! My second Pokemon!" Riptide toddled over, chirping happily. "Squirtle, Squirt!" Alex picked up the Squirtle and spun it around, which was a funny sight because Alex was only a couple inches taller than her companion. "You'll be Jet, Mr. Pidgey." The young trainer exclaimed after entering Pidgey in the Pokedex.

-=[ )( ]=-

A knock sounded on the drawbridge of Castle DeDeDe. Waddle Doo opened the door the reveal Tiff, Tuff, and the old mailman. a/n: Whose name I forgot.  
"Waddle Doo, open the door!" Shouted Tuff, before chucking another rock at the bridge to produce the same knocking sound.  
"Dees, lower the drawbridge!" The trio ran(or in the mailman's case, walked) into the castle.  
"Well, what's the problem?" Waddle Doo questioned. "Letter for Sir Meta Knight," the old mailman wheezed.  
"Why couldn't you leave it at the post office?" questioned the little cyclops. "Meta Knight never comes down to the post office, so we're giving it to him. It says on the envelope 'very important' and 'do not open unless sender'." explained Tiff, waving the letter in his face.  
"What' s the holdup here?" came the reply. Somehow, Dedede had snuck up on them, snatching the letter from Tiff.  
"Mmm.. I want to read this." Exclaimed the king boldly. "Sire, you can't open it." Wheezed the mailman. "Oh yeah? Well, I'm ripping off the envelope…And taking out the let-Hey! There's nothing on this!" exclaimed King Dodo Bird. "This is worthless!" And in a fit of rage, Dedede ripped up the letter.

-=[ )( ]=-

A/N: Sorry if this chap is short. I'm rushing here, folks. I actually wrote this to 'King And Lionheart' by Of Monsters And Men, and 'The Flim Flam Brothers Song'. They're both awesome songs. I love the sounds the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 makes, and the fact that Apple Bloom's forehead makes a squeaky sound when kissed. I wonder if I tried that….  
Anyway, don't be a ghost reader, and drop a review on the way out! Guess whether I'm a brony or a pegasister. Coley, Meta Night, sesshomaru, you guys can't say anything, BTW.

Allons-y!  
3, Tokyo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Got manners?

I'm baaaack….

-=[ )( ]=-

Fumu bent over and picked up the two halves of the letter. "But why would Meta Knight get a blank letter?" she puzzled. Luckily, King Dedede only tore it in half.  
Bun facepalmed. "Seriously? If it's that important, no one will write it with a normal pen. It's written with invisible ink ." Suddenly, Fumu stuck her hand in the air. "I've got it! This is written in invisible ink!"  
Bun facewalled.  
Fumu ran into her family's room in the castle. "Mom, can I use the oven?" Memu, I think, was pulling out green glop in a casserole dish out of the oven. "What for, dear?" Fumu ran over and stuck the paper in.  
Five minutes later, the paper was still blank. Bun tugged the paper out of the oven and slapped some tape on it, mumbled "Much better", and started off towards the kitchen.  
-=[ )( ]=-

After avoiding Meta Knight, who was getting some tea, Bun put the letter on one of the counters. Unfortunately, he put it down in a large puddle of spilled tea. "Guess Meta Knight didn't feel very helpful today…" As he shook the tea of the paper, which was surprisingly dry for being plopped in a large puddle, letters suddenly started appearing. Bun's eyes widened under his hair. "Woah.. guess this letter really is private…" Suddenly, Fumu snatched it out of his hands. "Hey, wait! This letter really is private! What if it's really, really urgent, and needs to be read!" Bun yelled, and grabbed at the letter which was now out of his reach. "So then Meta Knight probably won't mind if I read it!" Fumu said bossily.  
"Give it to me!"  
"No!"  
"Give it to me, Nosy!"  
"NO! I want to read it!"  
In the fight that ensued, neither sibling noticed the words slowy fading away.

-=[ )( ]=-

Fumu triumphantly snatched the letter out of Bun's hands. "Ha! Now I'm gonna read it, and you can't do a single THING! Wait.. where are the words?!"  
Bun snickered. "A letter like that has gotta have some protection…"

-=[ )( ]=-

This chapter was written to 'Discord: The Living Tombstone Remix.' Also, I have no idea why the text is over here.


	5. Chapter 5: Your mom

Chapter 5: OH GOD I DON'T KNOW

A/N: TELL ME WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAPTER  
ALSO, TELL ME HOW TO MAKE LINES.

-=[ )( ]=-

Alex blinked.  
The Ursaring blinked.  
It was in the middle of jacking Alex's supply of Goldfish.  
"Carry on. I hate Goldfish, anyway." Alex waved her hand at the wild Pokemon, as it stumbled away into  
the woods Alex was currently camping in.  
Her Blastoise stirred, shifting in its sleep.  
"Great job, Riptide. You did beautifully against the Elite Four-they didn't have a chance." (1)  
The Blatoise smiled.

-=[ )( ]=-

"Come on Riptide, I swear I'm not replacing you."  
"Blast, toise." The large Pokemon crossed its arms and turned away.  
"What kind of trainer would I be to forget you after picking you? You were my starter." Alex patted Blastoise's shell. "You need to open up to the new one. I'll pick a grass type, so you can have a battle buddy, 'kay? I'm sure you're sick of battling Tom." (2)  
After a couple of minutes, Alex was back with a pokeball in her hand. "It's a Chikorita. You can fight it."

Alex threw the ball at the ground, and a Chikorita popped out. "Rita!" it squeaked.  
"Toise."  
"You know what? You can continue _your_ bitching, and _I_ can train this Chikorita." And with that, the small trainer walked away.

-=[ )( ]=-

"Momo, keep at it!" The Bayleef grunted a response as it dodged a slash from Bugsy's Scyther.  
"Scyther, use Leer and then U-turn!" The mantis contorted its face into a leer, and then dashed forward quickly and struck Momo.  
"Oh come on! Stop using cheap moves!" Alex shouted. Bugsy bristled at this. "U-turn isn't a cheap move!" "Oh, yeah? It does a buttload of damage, and I can't even land a hit!" "It's totally fair!"  
As the two trainers continued their verbal battle, Scyther slowly approached Momo… and slapped her in the face. Momo growled at this, and kicked the Bug-type across the field.  
-=[ )( ]=-

"It is fair, and that's it!" crowed Bugsy triumphantly. Alex quieted, and then asked "If I say yes, then will you shut up?" "Yes!"  
"Hold up, look at that." Alex pointed at the battlefield, where Scyther and Momo lay panting, too tired to battle. "Both Pokemon are unconscious!" the referee exclaimed.  
Bugsy took his last pokeball off his belt and pressed the button. "Go, Kakuna!"  
It was a a short battle.

-=[ )( ]=-

A/N: (1) Alex's pokemon team as of now is:  
Riptide: Blastoise, female  
Tom: Pidgeot, male  
Momo: Bayleef, female

Okay, so I was working on this for a week or so. Very long, considering I write each chapter in an hour.  
Yes, an hour, and I don't go over it. *is shot*

Buuuut, there will be a decrease of chapters because my parents are tightassed pricks who are the type that will get offended if you say "Get your own line" , and I get my pc suspended a lot. Oh, and the Minecraft server I play updated. To 1.6.2. *dodges mouse*

Drop a review in that little box, and follows/faves are super duper welcome!  
I'm serious. Write a review, OR NEVER LEAVE

Nah. Not really.


End file.
